Sonic Road Trip
by Allura1996
Summary: Sonic,Knuckles,Shadow,Silver and Tails go around all 50 states of the U.S.,but three people join them.Will it be paradice or a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

As he was taking a walk, with his frend by his side, he couldn't help but think how boring life could be.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic said. The fox turned to him.

"Yeah Sonic?

"I was thinking..."

"Good for you...." Tails said. He couldn't think of any new ideas to build anything for awhile and normally this would make him upset or mad at himself.

"Maybe, since Shadow won that RV on that game show, why don't we have a road trip." Tails felt excitment slowly come to him.

"Cool! We can take Knuckles and Silver and some other guys too!" Sonic cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you so sure that Knuckles or Silver might come? I mean, Knuckles has to have his emerald 24 7 and Silver found what he calls Crystal Caverns, so he's checking to see if it's safe." he said.

"We can ask." Sonic smiled. Tails was like a brother to him ever since his real brother, Manic, disappered.

"Okay, we'll ask 'em, but I can't do anything if they say no." Tails smiled this time, but Sonic had a feeling that the guys couldn't say no to the little fox. They didn't.  
Tails can put the cutest sad puppy look. He would get on his knees, look up ( and somehow made his eyes look bigger and seem to water ) and stick his bottom lip out. To any one, it was the cutest look they had seen, only Shadow wasn't really phased.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Silver said.

"Same here." Knuckles said with a chunck of the Master Emerald in his hand.

"Tell me, why do you have a piece of it ?" SIlver asked.

"Because, if I have a chunck of the Master Emerald, I know it's safe." Silver looked away with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, now we gotta ask Shadow about the RV, Tails get ready." Sonic said. Tails nodded. Thay came up to Shadow's house; the RV parked to the right. Sonic,Tails and Silver were begging Shadow for the RV.

"Okay, okay! I'll let you barrow it, but I'm coming. Not becuse I want to, to see if you guys can really take care of it." Shadow said. Sonic thought that Shadow was coming because he **did** want to.

"Okay, we'll come back here tree or four days." Sonic said. All but Shadow left._ What kind of things am I getting into?_ Shadow thought


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, we're all here!" Silver said with a bag over his shoulder.

"All right! Now who's driving?" Sonic asked, loking around at everyone. No one said any thing. Just as Sonic was about to say some thing, the door swang open.

"Hey Knux, you forgot your snacks. What's going on here?" An echidna that looked exactly like Knuckles with green highlights, he wore a white tank top and comofloge pants, was standing in front of the guys.

"Knuckles, who is this?" Shadow asked. Knux looked at Sonic, then Silver and Tails and sighed.

"This is my older brother...... Smash...." Tails, curious, asked,

"How old are you Smash?" Smash smiled slightly.

"19 and I have a lisence." Sonic had and idea.

"Well, we're having a road trip, but we can't drive, so can you-"

"Oh sure no problem!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you need a driver and I need a g-" Smash cut himself off.

"You need a what?" Knuckles asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Nothing, let's get going!" Sonic felt safer to know that a lisenced driver was going to be driving. So was Tails. Some thing caught Silver's eye, but when he turned around, whatever it was, it was gone now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, where are we heading first?" Smash asked. Tails shouted out,

"Six Flags!" Every one except Smash looked at the little fox.

"Okay, well it's a start!" Sonic said. _Kill me now... _Shadow thought. Silver nodded.

"I agree." he said.

"You agree on every thing." Shadow yawned.

"I dissagree!" Shadow rolled his eyes and continued reading his book titled, Snow-walker.

Knuckles started to fall asleep with shaving cream in his hand and Silver above him with a feather in his right hand. Sonic couldn't look. Silver tried three times. The first time, it looked like Knuckles was going to sneeze, the second time he scratched his nose with his other hand and the third and final time, Sonic heard the**_ Splat!_** he was waiting for.

"SILVER!" Knuckles yelled with rage. Silver ran as fast as he could with Knuckles not too far behind.

"Take it easy guys." Smash said.

"Don't worry Sma- Knuckles stop choking Silver!" Sonic yelled. Smash laughed; Tails was too.

"Sonic, I'm hungry." Tails said. Sonic woke up from his nap and he yawned.

"Then find some thing in the freezer." he said. Tails shook his head.

"All we have is chli dogs. I don't want chli dogs can't we ju-"

"Okay, okay. Hey Smash." Sonic got up, yawned again and walked to Smash.

"Yo. What's goin' on Sonic?" Smash said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Tails wants to eat, can we stop some where?" Smash nodded slightly.

"No problem." He turned to the right and they were stuck in traffic._ Maybe I should've turned to the left. _Smash thought.

"Great, we have a starving fox here, Silver's going nuts 'cause Tails is brawling his eyes out. WHat else can go wrong. But once Sonic said that, he knew he made a mistake. Knuckles came out of the bathroom.

"I didn't know I could get car sick..." he said looking a pale green.

"I'm gonna die here." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, just stay calm."

"Silver, we're already calm." Sonic said.

"I SAID STAY CALM!" Silver yelled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They came to Olive Garden later.

"Why here?" Shadow asked.

"It's either here or Sonic." Smash said.

"Yes?"

"Not you Sonic." Knuckles sighed._ This is going to be a long night..._ Silver thought.


	3. Chapter 3

They came inside and waited for their table. A white hedgehog came up.

"Hello and welcome to Olive Garden! May I help you in any other way?" she said.

"Yes, you can help me, you can date me." Smash said. Knuckles rolled his eyes. She looked at him strangely.

"Sorry, but you aren't my type."

"What is your type then?" he asked.

"Someone from this planet." she said coldly. She led them at a table and left. Silver looked at him.

"What?" Smash asked.

"You want to find a girlfriend don't you?"

"Shut up." Smash looked away from all of them.

"Tails, nothing from the adlut menus." Sonic said.

"Why?" the little fox asked.

"Just trust me okay." Sonic went back looking at his menu. The same white hedgehog came back with some salad and breadsticks.

"Here you guys go, have any of you desided on anything to drink?" she asked getting a small notepad and pen out. Sonic and Silver ordered water, Shadow ordered a Dr. Pepper, Knuckles ordered a Pepsi, Tails ordered Sprite and Smash tried to flirt with her again.

"How about writing your phone number down beautilful?" Smash asked. She slowly reached in her pocket for her pepper spay she alway kept with her at times like this.

"Either you get a life or stay away from me." She pointed her pepper spay at him.

"Yes ma'am." She left.

"You need to at least think you know, even I could do better than that." Shadow said.

"You've been quiet Shadow, you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, it's just, I don't like this place." Shadow said.

"Why?" Silver asked, then he looked away. "Never mind... I don't want to know."

"So Shadow, I heard you dye your quills ( fur whatever you people want to call it its the same to me) that true, and if so, do you have to dye 'em soon?" Knuckles asked trying to hold back a laugh. Shadow, out of nowhere, threw a salad bowl that had extra ranch in it, right at Knuckles. It was a bull's eye; Knuckles threw his bowlful of soup, Shadow ducked and landed on a green hedgehog (Scrooge) and he threw his food at Knuckles. Knuckles ducked and the food landed on Smash.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Tails yelled. Soon everyone in the restraught threw their food at every one else. Knuckles and Sonic went underneith the table.

"Remind me never to come here with all you guys at once." Sonic said.

"Can do." Knuckles had his knees close to his chest.

"We're cowards when it comes to food fights aren't we?" It took Knuckles a while until they heard a glass break.

"Yup." he said. A purple cat came under their table.

"You guys don't mind do you? Shadow's acting like a maniac out there." It was Blaze. She wore a dark purple dress with golden rings for bracelets. Sonic didn't want to know why she was here.

"No, we don't mind. How bad is it out there?" Sonic asked. Silver's head popped under the table. He forsed his fingers in the floor, someone was pulling his legs.

"Help me." he squeaked. Then he was gone.

"That bad. Maybe worse...." she said. Sonic shuddered.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe you guys!" Sonic said. Shadow had a fish on his head and he was covered with what it looked like mashed potatoes. Tails was soaking wet and had a few grapes behind his ears. Smash was just covered with bruises. Silver had a black eye and a pineapple in his hand, he was covered with different kind soups.

"We had fun Sonic." Tails said weakly.

"Yeah, we had fun trying to put them out of buisness." Shadow added. Sonic shook his head. Blaze looked at Silver.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Some one threw a pineapple at my eye, and it still hurts...." Silver said sitting down at a table. Blaze looked around for something cold. She went an ice machine and made a small ice pack. _Whiner.... _Shadow thought. _He's such a baby... _Knuckles thought.

"Let's just find a hotel or a place to stay okay guys." Smash said.

"You are **not** going in my RV when your like this." Shadow said stepping in front of Smash.

"You and what army?" Smash asked. Shadow pulled out a whistle and blew into it. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _Smash thought. All of a sudden, Shadow's fangirls came out from all corners.

"This a good army?" Shadow asked with amusument in his voice. _I'll be on my deathbed today.... _Smash thought.

"Okay fine, I'll clean up!" He said.

"Faulse alarm girls." Shadow said. With an "Awww...." they left.

"That's pretty random." Sonic said. "But now we know not to tick off Shadow..."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I wanna clear a few things before things start to get messy: I do not own sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters except Smash the echidna. Any way continue reading! ^^

* * *

"Why is she coming with us?" Shadow asked Silver coldly. Silver gulped and held his breath.

"Well, she could help us if we're in a situation when...." Silver's voice faded away when Shadow started to glare at him.

"Never mind." Shadow went back to listening to music on his ipod. Silver breathed out. He never felt so nervous like that ever since he had to make a so called 'heroic speech' back home. He nearly fainted when he had to give that speech. Now he was started to get bored. He walked over to Smash, who was still driving, hoping that something interesting would happen.

"Something wrong there Silva?" Smash asked. Silver sighed.

"Nah, nothing really. I'm glad that Blaze is coming with us but...." Smash glanced back at him.

"You're bored huh?" Silver nodded. Smash shook his head slightly. They both heard Sonic snore once. Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Knuckles were all asleep. Tails was curled up into a ball, Sonic was spread all over the place, Knuckles was leaning against the wall and he snored louder than Sonic and Blaze also curled up into a ball but more cat-like. "Well I don't know what to tell you Silver, and it's a long way to Six Flags, but we may have to go to Sea World instead, unless they're the same thing."

"I think they are the same." Silver said, but he wasn't too sure. Knuckles snored, loud. Silver sighed again and then he had an idea, he had his video camera! He could have a little fun with that baby. He went over to Shadow with the camera and pushed the on button.

* * *

"I hate you Silver..." Shadow said glaring at him. Silver laughed nervously. Silver recorded what Shadow was listening on his ipod, Caramell Dancen"*. "I hate you **so **much; you tell any one, I repeat, **any one **I'll call fan girl up to torture you." Silver gulped.

"Now,uh, Shadow, you can, uh, take a joke right? Heheh...." Silver slammed his head on the RV wall. "I won't tell any one, I promise" Shadow nodded his head once.

"Good, and if you do..." Shadow said glaring at him. Silver nodded.

"I know, I know...." Silver turned around and when Shadow wasn't looking, he watched the tape again.

-------------  
two hours later....  
---------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE OF THE RV'S TIRES HAS BEEN SLASHED!?" Shadow yelled.

"I don't know, but we don't have a spare tire soooo...." Smash scratched the back of his head nervously. _Say good-bye to my auto insurance... _Shadow thought. Tails, Sonic, and Blaze came out of the RV.

"What happened?" Sonic asked with a yawn. Shadow looked like he was going to explode. "RV broke down?" Smash shook his head.

"Tire slashed." he said. Silver looked around to try to find any other vehicle. He saw a green hedgehog.

"Hey guys,I think I found someone who can help." Tails went in the RV.

"I'm gonna try to wake Knuckles up.

----------------------------------  
a half hour later  
----------------------------------

They followed the green hedgehog till they came to an old drive-in restaurant. There in front of it were seven motorcycles parked. Blaze started to feel a little uneasy. Sonic looked closer at the hedgehog. It was a guy no doubt, but he looked familiar to Sonic. There was two girl hedgehogs and one girl echidna, the other three were gone. One of the hedgehogs saw him coming and said,

"Hey girls, he's coming. We gotta get ready." They stared to put their helmets on until the echidna yelled,

"Look out behind you!" The green hedgehog turned around and was about to attack Sonic, but Sonic said four words that made him stop and made his eyes grow wide.

"Manic, is that you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Manic took them to a phone booth.

"Sorry about your RV guys, now who would do that to your tires I don't know." Knuckles looked over at Smash, who was checking his messages on his cell phone.

"You had a cell phone all THIS TIME!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Uh, yeah.... oh." He checked who called him quickly.

"_Hi Smash, this is Jen and I called to tell you that **I **was the one who punched you and took your wallet and don't ever call me back, UNDERSTAND!? Bye." _

_"Smash, hi, this is Katie telling you that you'll never find me and I changed my name MWA HAHAHAHA! Bye." _Smash stared at his cell phone.

"So..."

"Get rid of the phone, its scaring me!" Sonic said. _You and me both Sonic. _Shadow thought as he shuddered. Tails picked up a quarter.

"Do I put this in the phone or something?" Silver nodded. Tails put in the coin and Blaze dialed the number for a tow-truck guy.

"Yeah, we need out RV towed to a gas station....we're at 11th Beaker.....you'll be right over?....Great!" She hung up the phone. "Someone will be here to pick us up in fifteen minutes."

"Hey,where are you guys going anyway?" Manic asked. Sonic looked at him.

"We're traveling the 50 states! Wanna come?" It took a while for Manic to reply.

"Yeah! Sure, I mean, there isn't much for me to do around here." Silver yawned.

"Let's hope that the tow-truck person won't be late, I'm exhausted...."

----------  
15 minutes later...  
---------

"YES! He's here!" Sonic cheered. Blaze smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I can come along with you guys on my motorcycle. Anyone else wanna join?" Manic asked. Shadow's eyes lit up. "I'll only come if there's another motorcycle!" _Anyway to get away from these.......things. _He thought. Manic nodded.

"Not a problem! I've got plenty. Anyone else?" No reply. "Okay! Come on Shads, this way!" Silver turned around to face Sonic.

"Yup, I can see the resemblance." Sonic shrugged.

"Hey Shads, Manic! We'll meet you at the nearest gas station!" Manic turned around.

"Okay, sure thing bro!" He said, giving Sonic a thumbs up. "Yeah, he's definitely your brother." Knuckles said, arms crossed.

--------------  
at the gas station....  
--------------

Smash thought he had died and gone to heaven. Three girls: a polar bear, wolf and river otter were hanging around the same gas station, but not that far away from him. "Smash," Knuckles began. "Don't think about it."

"Seeya!" Smash was off before Knuckles could say anything else. Tails walked up next to him.

"That's normal. You know, when the older brother doesn't listen to the younger." He said.

"Yeah, I know. But I try to tell him not to 'cuz those girls are just gonna kick his tail till it turns purple, and that's putting it so you don't have nightmares." Tails shivered.

"Best if I don't know?" Knuckles nodded. Sonic went inside and bought, say about, 20 chili dogs. Silver looked at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"How can you eat that much chili dogs in one day?" Sonic ate the last one.

"I really don't know...." Silver thought he was going to be sick. Blaze came out with a small bag that was full of chocolate bars. "Uh...."

"Anyone touches these, they're dead!" She said, climbing back into the RV. _Must be 'girl' problems.....If not, she must really love chocolate! _Silver thought. The wolf came up to Shadow and said,

"Um, you may want to get your friend...." Shadow looked at her.

"First off: he's not my friend and two: why?" The wolf pointed the direction she came from. Shadow looked over her shoulder and saw Smash being tortured by both the river otter and polar bear. _And they're known to be gentle creatures... _Shadow walked up to the small group and crouched down to Smash. "What'd you do this time?"

"First off: he was asking us when he got back home to come to his 'crib'." The polor bear said.

"And second-" the river otter shivered. "To me, he was being a prevert!" Shadow looked at Smash, whose face was on the ground.

"Now, should I help you or let you get what you deserved?" Smash smiled weakly.

"Heh heh... Hey, Shadow, buddy. Help me out please!" Shadow scratched his ear.

"Hmmm, nah, don't think so."

"Oh come one Shadow! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"Okay fine!" Shadow stood up and said to the girls as gentle as possible, "Now girls, I know that he was being a moron and an air-head, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it." Smash tried to nod. "So, could you let him go?"

"Not a chance!" Shadow shrugged and said under his breath,

"Okay, I tried to do it nicely...." He stared walking off.

"Hey! Shadow!" The polar bear was about to put her fist to his head until Tails came towards them with the sad puppy look on his face.

"Aw, Mist isn't he cute?" The otter, called Mist, looked over at Tails.

"Oh, he's adorable!" They let go of Smash and walked over to the two tailed fox. Smash got up, ran to Shadow and said,

"What can I do to thank you?"

"Stay away from me the rest of this trip and we're even."

"Deal!"

**A/N: Okay, I had a major writer's block and I know you guys have been waiting, but here it is! For those of you who don't know, yes, Manic is a character that is rightfully SEGA's and yes, he really is Sonic's brother. I'll try to updat faster. I bet you're wondering 'are they gonna get to Six Flags or not?' well I'm aiming for that in the next chapter! Please review and no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Enjoy! **

"So, does everybody have everything?" Sonic asked. 'Sure' 'Yeah' and 'Yups' were said. Sonic nodded then looked around. "Hey, where's Tails?"

"SONIC! HELP ME!" Tails ran towards Sonic, like he was in a situation of life and death. He clung onto Sonic's ankle, catching up with his breath. "Can't breath... Need... Air..."

"Hey, where'd that cute fox go?" A voice was heard. Everyone turned around to see the polar bear and river otter, looking for Tails it seemed. "Get me outta here..." Tails said, his grip tightening.

"Okay, okay! Let's get into the RV before I loose blood circulation in my leg." Sonic dragged Tails into the RV, as the others followed him in. Smash started up the RV and soon, they were back on the road.

-  
A few hours later...  
-

"Finally, here we are-Sixflags!" Smash called out. Tails started to cheer and shout. Knuckles woke up for his nap, with drawings on his face. No one noticed, yet. Tails hid his markers. Smashed parked the RV. Everyone got out and looked around.

"Okay, let's start out- Knuckles, why do you have drawings on your face?" Manic asked. Shadow tried to keep from laughing, Blaze started snickering. Knuckles ran back in the RV. There was a moment's silence.

"SONIC! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He jumped out the RV and ran towards Sonic. "It wasn't me! I swear! Shadow back me up, please?" Sonic said, backing away from Knuckles. Shadow smirked.

"Well, I didn't see Sonic do it, but I did see him helping out Tails."

"REEEEEETREEEEAAAT!" Tails yelled, running next to Sonic with Knuckles not to far behind them. Silver closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, I'll be over by that ride over there." He said, pointing at the tea cup ride. "Anyone wanna go with me?" Blaze took a step forward. "I'll go." Shadow shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be over at some of the roller coaster rides." Smash raised his hand. "I'll come with ya!"

"I'll be at the snack bar. I haven't eaten yet." Manic said. "See ya later guys!" He took off. "Well, gotta go too, later!" Silver said, walking off with Blaze next to him. Shadow groaned.

"Okay, let's go Smash..." They went to the closest ride they could find. In front of them, seemed to be a female lynx. Her fur was purple-ish pink with black spots. Since her back was facing towards them, eye color was out of the question. But she wore a yellow tank top, with a white, quarter length jacket. She also wore a blue skirt, and red boots.

"Smash... Don't think about it." Shadow said, pointing at Smash. He seemed to try to contain him self, but couldn't. He walked in front of Shadow and tapped the lynx's shoulder. She turned around. Her eyes were amber and her fangs were visible.

"Hi, I couldn't help but to see someone as pretty as you." Smash said to her. Shadow groaned. "My name's Smash by the way. You?"

"My name's Blossom." _Why isn't he getting hurt yet? _Shadow thought. He shook his head and went to a different ride. He found Sonic hiding in a line for a different roller coaster ride, constantly looking around for Knuckles.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked, giving Sonic the you're-doing-something-weird look.

"What does it look like? I'm hiding from Knux. Thanks to your help." Shadow snickered. They were next in line for the ride. They sat next to one another.

"Please tell me you didn't eat anything before you got on here..." Sonic turned his head and his ears twisted back.

"I might've eaten a few chili dogs..." Shadow turned in his seat.

"HELP! GET ME OFF OF THIS THIIIIIIIIING!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Too late. The ride started already. "Sonic, you have to promise me something. Shadow cautioned.

"Like what?" He asked, innocently.

"DON'T PUKE!" Sonic scoffed.

"Don't worry Shads, I'm sure this ain't gonna be too baaAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAD**!" Sonic yelled as the coaster went down hill. After the ride was done, Sonic's face turned a pale green. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." He ran towards a trash can and tilted his head forward. (I will not explain anything else, 'cause I don't want to make anyone sick.)

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" Smash asked Blossom. She was about to reply until a mountain lion came towards them. He had blood red eyes and his fur was scorching orange. He wore a black jacket and black boots.

"Hey Blade! Where've you been?" The mountain loin, called Blade, looked over at Smash. "I've been around. Who's this?" He asked.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Smash whispered to Blossom. She shook her head. "No this is Blade, he's one of my friends. Blade, this is Smash, my new boyfriend, right?" _Yes! I have a girlfriend again! Life is great! _Smash nodded. Blade put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I see. Well, we need to start going Blossom." She whined. "But Blaaaade, I just met the guy. Can't we stay for a while longer?" Blade shook his head. "You said you wanted to leave soon an hour ago and I got a ride for us now." She groaned.

"Hey, here's my cell phone number. You can call me anytime." Smash passed Blossom a piece of paper that had his number on it. She smiled and handed him a different paper. "Here's my number. Call me!" She took off with Blade. Smash put the paper in his pants pocket and went over to the snack bar.

"Come on! Let's go on it one more time, please?" Blaze asked Silver, who was still dizzy from the first ride of the tea cups. "C' mon Blaze, I need a rest..." Silver was holding onto the rim of a garbage can and tilting his head forward. "But just one more time, please Silver?" He lifted his head.

"How can you not be dizzy?... " Blaze just grinned innocently. "Alright, but just one more time." He followed Blaze back to the ride, just to get even more dizzy. After the ride, they went to the snack bar. Silver had to hang onto Blaze's shoulder to keep his balance.

When they got there, they saw Smash staring down at a piece of paper, and fiddling with his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Blaze asked. "Wondering if I should call my girlfriend or not." Silver snorted, trying not to laugh. "Girlfriend? You mean, she's a girl and she's a friend of yours?" Smash shook his head. "No, I mean she really is my girlfriend!" Blaze shook her head disapprovingly. "You've got to be lying to us, right? We both know that when you make a move on a girl, you get slapped, beaten or worse." That made Silver shudder, but no one noticed. Smash had enough, but he decided it was to early for him to call, but it couldn't hurt. He dialed the phone number, muttering to himself as he did.  
He held the cell phone up to his ear(Where ever it was) and waited.

"Hello?" asked Blossom. Smash smiled. Blaze and Silver soon found out that he wasn't lying. "Hey," Smash began, somewhat casually. "I just wanted to find out if you gave me a fake number or not." She giggled. "Well, now you know that I didn't." Blaze and Silver couldn't bieleve any word that they were saying. They turned to sit at a table; Silver was still somewhat dizzy.

When they all finnaly got to the RV, Smash was still on his cell phone. Silver had told them not to ask who he was speaking to, but some didn't listen and they thought it must've been a joke. Smash had glared at them and resumed talking to Blossom. "Is Sonic okay? He doesn't look to great." Manic asked Shadow. "I'd rather not speak about it..." He said, flatly. Manic shrugged and went to sit down somewhere.

"Guys, I don't think this was Sixflags..." He said looking at something through the window. "Why do you say that?" Shadow asked. Manic pointed to the sign the read 'Fairgrounds' on it. Most the could be heard was groans of frustration. "Okay then... Where to next?" All that could be heard was crikets chirping. "Any ideas?"

**A/N: I AM STUCK! DX  
If anyone has an idea of where they should go next, gimme it please? *sad puppy face* **


End file.
